take_the_high_road_stvfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 712 (Friday 2nd February 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 712 (Friday 2nd February 1990) *SYNOPSIS: A big branch has blown through a window at Ardnacraig, and everyone else assesses the storm damage. Inverdarroch/Tom suspects something is going on with Claire Plot Mrs Mack is horrified when Mr Murdoch informs her that, as the village hall is not up to standard cleanliness-wise, he will have to replace her! Later, Mairi expresses her frustration to Hamish about being stuck in the house too much, and she later explains to Isabel how she is seeking a new job. Isabel then suggests Mairi take over Mrs Mack's cleaning job. Mairi later speaks to Mrs Mack about it, seeking her blessing in a roundabout way. Mrs Mack gives it, albeit with short shrift! Elsewhere, preparations continue for the men's and women's nights out. Emma organises a cabaret act to perform. Meanwhile, Joanna has to make guests eat breakfast in another part of the hotel because a branch has come through the dining room window. Customer Roger Aymess - an old foe of Eric's - makes his presence felt. Eric is clearly unhappy to see him but Jo insists he is a paying customer and must be treated as such. Claire angrily accuses Dougal of buying into gossip about her and Sneddon. However, when Dougal later tells Gladys about it, this only makes Gladys more suspicious. Episode Cast *'Alice Taylor' (Barbara Rafferty) *'Bob Taylor' (Iain Agnew) *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Dougal Lachlan '(Alec Monteath) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Emma Aitken' (Amanda Whitehead) *'Gladys Lachlan' (Ginny Barlow) *'Hamish McNeil' (William Armour) *'Hugh Robbie' (Joseph Greig) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Mark Ritchie' (Peter Raffan) *'Mary Mack AKA Mrs Mack' (Gwyneth Guthrie) *'Morag Stewart' (Jeannie Fisher) *'Mr Murdoch' (Robert Trotter) *'Mrs Woods' (Primrose Milligan) *'Roger Aymes' (Mark McDonnell) *'Sheila Ramsay' (Lesley Fitz-Simons) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) Episode Crew *Written by - William Andrew *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • Len Southam '''• '''David Lees *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Alan Nicol *Vision Supervisor - George Campbell *Vision Mixer - John Frame *Lighting Director - Ken McKenzie *Sound Supervisor - Garth Mason *VT Editor - Tom Malcolm *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Sonia Moore *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Malcolm Morton *Production Assistants - Lillias MacKenzie '''• '''Anne McGarrity *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Manager - Vince Carey *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin • Frances Connell *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - Norman Morrison Current Cast (as of Episode 712) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes *This was the first episode where the 'Take The High Road' credits cap was discarded. Instead, the end of the episode now runs straight into the credits February 1990 Episodes • Fri 2nd